


Don't Try So Hard To Understand

by peachaura



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaura/pseuds/peachaura
Summary: A quick one-shot of fluffy and domestic platonic!phan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (jewelphan)

Dan was scrolling through Tumblr, passing by the occasional mention that him and Phil could potentially be in a romantic relationship. Dan never understood why everyone thought they were a couple, sure, they sometimes acted as if they were together, but enough to become one of the most popular ships on the internet? He didn’t understand, and maybe he never would.

Despite not understanding, he couldn’t deny that it was entertaining. It was amusing watching people try to prove something that didn’t exist. Dan sometimes did things to help ‘prove’ his fans non-existent theories. Albeit mean, it was fun and exciting to watch people rush around trying to confirm something that wasn’t there. He supposes that’s why him and Phil never denied being in a relationship.

Even though Dan wasn’t in love with Phil, he certainly did love him. He loved him more than anyone and would do anything for him, and he knew Phil would do the same. Dan admits, he had a longing desire to stay with Phil for the rest of his life, a desire to always do everything together, much like they do, but love wasn’t the correct word to describe it. Not the type of love most people believe them to have for each other anyway.

Dan sighed, tossing his phone to the side. He decided to get up to see what Phil was doing. He left his room and headed to their living area. He saw Phil sitting on the couch playing around on his laptop.

Dan dropped down onto the couch, resting himself beside Phil. Dan glanced over at the TV, only to notice a rerun of some cooking show was playing. He stared at the screen for a few moments before grabbing the remote that was previously lying next to him. He started to flip through the channels, only to stop when he heard Phil complain.

“Dan,” Phil whined, “I was watching that.”

Dan raised his eyebrows at Phil, as if to say, seriously?

“Give it back?” Phil asked, giving Dan puppy dog eyes.

“No, you weren’t even watching anything, you were on your laptop.” Dan said matter-of-factly.

Phil glared at him and glanced back at his laptop before shutting it and tossing it to the side. Dan thought he was done complaining and was actually going to sit quietly but no. Phil briefly looked at the TV before jumping onto Dan and quickly snatching the remote from his hand.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Dan shrieked, his voice going a little higher than normal.

“Yes it is, I had it first, anyway.” Phil replied teasingly, a wide smile gracing his lips. Phil’s tongue stuck out from behind his teeth, much like it always did when he smiled or laughed.

Dan wanted to pretend to pout and be mad at him, he really did, but when Phil had such a happy smile on his face he couldn’t.

“Fine, watch whatever, but if you put on that dumb cooking show again I’ll punch you.” Dan grumbled.

“Alright, fine.” Phil replied simply, almost as an automatic response.

Phil flipped through the channels before settling on a simple movie that they’d both seen.

Dan didn’t protest and they both said nothing more as they sat comfortably in the silence that laced over them.

As the movie went on, they both started curling up closer to each other while simultaneously falling into a deep sleep.

The last thing Dan remembered before falling asleep was Phil resting his head atop his shoulder.

-

“-an. Dan, wake up.” The low grumble of Phil’s voice awoke Dan from his rest. 

“What?” He asked groggily, sitting up from his position on the couch.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep on the couch all night.” Phil mumbled sweetly, “come to bed?” Phil tugged at Dan’s sweater, almost like how a small child would when asking for something.

Dan gave him a weak nod, clearly still sleepy. He let Phil guide him to his room, not protesting when he brought Dan to Phil’s room instead.

They slept together in each other’s beds sometimes, they had a mutual, unspoken agreement that whenever either of them were feeling sad or just lonely, they could go to the other’s room for comfort. And then there were the times where they just simply wanted each other’s company, much like right now.

As soon as Dan walked through the door of Phil’s room he flopped onto his bed and cuddled under the blankets. He closed his eyes and started to drift off into sleep.

Before sleep completely took him over he mumbled a small, “G’night, Phil.”

He faintly heard Phil say a goodnight to him in return.

-

Dan woke up the next morning to the sun glaring through the opening of the window. He made a note to complain to Phil about leaving the blinds open. He silently scowled at the window before turning his body so he was facing away from it. He’s too lazy to get up and close it.

It was then that Dan noticed Phil’s arms were lazily wrapped around his body. He felt Phil shuffle from beside him, adjusting himself so he was more comfortable. Phil was still asleep, unaware of what he was doing. Not that it mattered, Phil would still be cuddling with him even if he was awake. It wasn’t exactly odd that Phil would cuddle with him; they cuddled all the time.

Dan took a moment to wonder what all their fans would think about what they were doing. They’d probably freak out and many of them would likely have heart attacks (figuratively, of course). Dan didn’t understand, didn’t most best friends do things like this? What made him and Phil so special? Was it because they put their lives on the internet?

Maybe he was trying too hard to understand. Maybe he was simply supposed to be grateful for the boy sleeping next to him. Maybe he was just supposed to love and enjoy the company of the boy lying next to him while it lasted.

Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t meant to understand.


End file.
